pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko (Cartoon Continuity)/Gallery
Greg.png 302022056b9e17e92 w.jpg Oihjliligij.jpg 575533691 1280x720.jpg OATFFT-Amaya reads on the ground.jpg HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg CATPD-Greg and Amaya.jpg CPD.png CPD3.PNG CPD2.png GATSN-No equipment.jpg GATSN 1.jpg Gekkotalking.jpg CatboyOTPT1.1.png CatboyOTPT2.png CatboyOTPT9.png CatboyOTPT3.png CatboyOTPT4.1.png GekkoOTPT1.png Shrunken Catboy.jpg CATS-Gekko drives Shrinker.jpg OATMB-Moon Ball.jpg Happy Owlette.jpeg Gekko holding a butterfly.jpg Aww!.jpeg|Aww! Amaya's the winner! (2).jpeg Luna Girl in Owlette the Winner.png Luna Girl in Owlette the winner.png 306176804966cb2db w.jpg PJ masks and romeo.jpg Owlette And Gekko.png Owlette 2.png The PJ Masks.png CAMFS 1.jpg vlcsnap-2016-02-03-15h47m38s930.png 3061772761ab3328d w.jpg IMG 20160519 192717.jpg Luna Lair.png CATGBCR 3.png CATGBCR 1.png CATGBCR 4.png LAG-hands out.jpg CATTWN 1.jpg CTT-Singing.jpg GATMGM1-Stinky.png SoWheresYourSpoon.PNG Flying 1.jpg CFF-Gekko dizzy.gif GSAHS 1.jpg GSC - Gekko on the guard rail.jpg GSC 1.jpg Ready to Ice Skate!.jpeg GSC - Tongue snowflakes.jpg GNIP 1.png GNIP-Gekko concerned.jpg CC 1-Gekko air scream.png CC 2-Connor Cameron volcano up throw.png Catboy and Gekko's Robot Ramage Image.jpeg Gekko and Catboy's hero pose.jpeg OFF-Alternate stance.png Mayhem 1.jpg Catboy's trust me face.jpeg PJ Masks Power Up!.jpeg CTWW 1.jpg CTWW-Bikes.jpg CGG 1.jpg The PJ Masks covering their ears! (2).jpeg The PJ Masks covering their ears!.jpeg ONM 1.jpg SSO1-Tablet.jpg SSO1-Teleporter.jpg Gekko_Cute.png CS-Gekko talks to Catboy.jpg Gekko'ssupergekkosense3.jpg O&TO 7-Owlette and Ninjalino holding hands but otherwise bad screenshot.jpg O&TO 6.jpg O&TO 5-ninjalino cuddles.jpg O&TO 4-ninjalino cuddles.jpg O&TO 3-owlette hands.jpg O&TO 2-owlette hands.jpg OATO-Ninjalinos in owl glider.jpg GBC 4-Luna Girl is loving this.jpg GBC 3-Luna Girl Gekko runaround.jpg GekkoSG1.png GekkoSG2.png GekkoSG3.png GekkoSG4.png GekkoSG5.png GekkoSG6.png GekkoSG7.png GekkoSG8.png GekkoSG9.png GekkoSG10.png GekkoSG11.png GekkoSG12.png GATROAP 2-Gekko broke the rock.jpg GATROAP 3-Gekko holds the medallion.jpg GATROAP 5-Connor, Greg and Amaya laugh.jpg Gekko_Catching.png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (56).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (52).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (49).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (43).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (41).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (39).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (38).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (35)b.png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (32).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (31).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (22).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (21).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (18).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (15).png Gekko grow into Giant Gekko (12).png catboy and gekko riding a plane.jpg gekko and owlette holding a egg.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-12-26-18h09m26s038.png Catboy is relieved that his friends are normal again!.jpeg Catboy hugs his friends.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-02-21-17h19m46s21.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-21-17h20m18s95.png Moonfizzle8.PNG Moonfizzle7.PNG Moonfizzle6.PNG Moonfizzle3.PNG Moonfizzle2.PNG Moonfizzle1.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-08h41m35s135.png Night Ninja pats a ninjalino’s head.jpeg The PJ Masks watch the Ninjalinos on the PJ Picture Player..png Uh, actually I do.jpeg connor is late.PNG connor, greg, and amaya walk into school.PNG god i hate cameron.PNG a talking romeo doll..PNG stalking robot.PNG romeo's lab pulls up.PNG catboy hides cuddly behind back.PNG the pjm hiding in bush.PNG what was that catboy..PNG sneaky pjs.PNG No not mr meow.PNG owlette and gekko looking at each other.PNG gekko in the trash.PNG random poses.PNG gekko grabs romeo doll.PNG Hey Luna! Wanna play?.jpeg Gekko would love to play.jpeg Away from here!.jpeg Um, okay.jpeg Just me and my PJ Buddies!.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-18-05.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-18-34.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-19-45.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-19-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-25-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-24-15.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-28-45.png Terrible Two-some pic.jpeg Gekko with milk.jpeg Gekko gives Kitten Boy and Chicklette some milk.jpeg Get down here this instant!.jpeg Gekko gets Kitten Boy down.jpeg Gekko gives Kitten Boy and Chicklette a time out!.jpeg 186C0764-48A2-4DE7-9B95-4CC1BDFB3B97.jpeg Hero stances.jpeg Come on, guys! Wake up! It’s hero time!.jpeg Kitten Boy and Gekko watching Chicklette make owl wing wind.jpeg My turn! My turn!.jpg More than superheroes, super friends!.jpeg We’re more than friends, we’re a family!.jpeg Chicklette draws on the walls.jpeg Luna moths? What do they want?.jpeg PJ Masks and Luna Girl.jpeg You have to try too owlette.PNG We have to stop romeos cookie plan.PNG Sounds like a cookie.PNG Angry luna and owlette.PNG STOP THAT EXTENDABLE ROBOT ARM!.PNG Come on owlette.PNG The moon is losing it's shine.PNG Screenshot 2018-12-05-18-09-42.png EA3F1860-1971-4C46-96D7-0FD1F7A6D257.jpeg 07148604-3CB1-4499-A16F-4A31BC9B9773.png 025D779F-2C7B-4446-9458-FE22A20FDA2D.png 49951100-60FB-4F50-BA03-6C5C1DA3E98D.jpeg 6A09E20C-3148-45A4-AF73-B9CB51B7DA12.jpeg 105D3DE2-A104-4FE5-AD64-2F60D9AA9A53.jpeg 85A95377-FFF2-46D4-91D6-9534CC9461AA.jpeg CEEBFB78-9CB0-48B0-9376-8F4CE69B9B38.jpeg 809A5FE8-4829-423C-9A46-72CB58526EE9.jpeg 688C3CA4-AF24-4528-8F9A-1496863DEB54.jpeg 731D4189-3379-44FF-BD90-CD100CA57AFE.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-26-08-40-13.png bounce1.PNG cameron about to harrass connor.PNG greg inspecting the splat.PNG fists in middle.PNG A whole trail of them! poke it.PNG catboy licks the splat. ew.PNG annoyed gekko and owlette.PNG romeo giving robot a look.PNG hold on there buddy.PNG catboy has had enough.PNG Screenshot 2018-10-25-15-20-02.png Gekko’s cute eyes.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-15-21-41.png B7D442E3-F1D1-4E49-9BA7-9FA5C3B0F539.png 160E6E1C-7BF1-4626-AD39-31B15E396B34.png Gekko cleans PJ Robot.jpeg Owlette?.jpeg 56887613-9F83-45CB-9BCD-6E0CA8A8468E.png The PJ Masks victory pose in Romeo's Disguise..png Romeo and Robot trapped by the PJ Masks..png Catboy and Gekko keep holding on to the rope..png The two Owlettes face off..png Owlette tries to convince the boys that it's really her..png Oh, we'll give them back eventually, you goody goodies..png But, we don't just take things!.png The moths continue to swarm the PJ Masks..png The moths swarm around the PJ Masks..png Fake Owlette, aka Romeo, knocks over Luna Girl's easel..png Fake Owlette, aka Romeo, accusing Luna Girl..png It may look like dancing, but it could be anything!.png PJ Masks see what Romeo drew on PJ Robot..png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-18-10.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-19-40.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-17-35.png First appearance of PJ Robot.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-12-21-02.png 53868D22-0CD7-4E54-9BD2-BCA9177EE84D.png You can do it, PJ Robot!.jpeg The PJ Masks trapped in a pyramid-like prison.jpeg Gekko and PJ Robot hug.jpeg Powerless PJ Masks.jpeg The PJ Masks are back in action, thanks to the crystal.jpeg PJ Robot, you’ve proven yourself worthy today!.jpeg The PJ Masks and the crystal.jpeg Gekko protects himself.jpeg Gekko activates his shields.jpeg Super Gecko Shield.jpeg Gekko blocks the sticky splats.jpeg PJ Masks and PJ Robot saved the day!.jpeg Screenshot 20180728-160907.png Screenshot 20180728-165508.png Screenshot 20180728-162310.png Screenshot 20180728-165508.png Download (2).jpg Download (1)-0.jpg Screenshot 20180728-200000.png Screenshot 20180728-200257.png Gekko’s cute lizard tail.jpeg Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-36-39.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-36-45.png Scared Cat Catboy!.jpeg Cat Catboy almost got the dot.jpeg Scared Gekko.jpg Romeo scares Gekko.jpg Gekko assuring Catboy and Owlette.jpg Roboctupus grabs HQ.jpg Gekko ready to go underwater.jpg Gekko peeks from the water.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-59-41.png A983D270-8275-4628-B108-E1AE8B05C0F5.png Moooon.PNG Pj.PNG Screenshot of pj masks.PNG Weeee.PNG E58ABBE0-AC8B-446D-B44B-34DF467649A4.png 5002180D-4BBA-4ECA-BFC6-CCFC8889AE88.png 15C516E2-BD22-44AD-9E18-E4BF3FD0B640.png PJ Masks-in-Mystery Mountain.jpg Rce up to the mystery mountain.jpg 68DDAE5B-F6A6-4255-A499-497E2795BB39.jpeg A6391624-5AE6-4E1A-8011-759DC02FD7C7.jpeg 399F5DEF-9BD3-4C45-82C3-CD1352AD2A50.jpeg A64D3EE4-D69E-4890-8B90-9C3A8729CE9F.jpeg 61691AFB-4896-446D-86FA-F12F1716868E.jpeg D509C7EB-A1F5-4170-9585-8501D59D0864.jpeg DF354B61-FA03-4EE9-97EA-351929505665.jpeg 2977FDD4-E993-4219-B0B9-E1D72D098C5E.jpeg 11E865CD-A8C4-467A-B243-6446C3995C1E.jpeg The PJ Masks and their animal spirits.jpeg Messy books in bookstore.png Gekko is still holding Catboy in his arms.jpeg Who are you?.jpeg Hey! I like saying the bad stuff!.jpeg The PJ Masks are shocked by the Wolfy Kids’ howls.jpeg My problem?.jpeg The PJ Masks VS the Wolfy Kids.jpeg But it's mine!.jpeg Scram out of our HQ!.jpeg Angry PJ Masks.jpeg Dha64IFV4AAapWC.jpg Download (5).jpg Amaya caught Robot behind Connor and Greg.png 432x242-Q90 5246fd471b628178e179967d5ab48697.jpg A534525E-3A63-4498-BE89-1E0C62B9A8CA.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-01-24-16h36m41s767.png D0281895-09F3-42C9-B055-CB787248DF6A.jpeg 3CC6A28D-3446-40B4-8936-F140135616DA.jpeg 5D600719-FC7B-4ECC-B574-F04C2818CCEA.jpeg Catboy feels hurt.jpeg Catboy feels like himself again.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-23-03.png The PJ Masks sees the splatcano being active.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-24-19.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-25-54.png I’ve got this!.jpeg He’s just a kid, like us.jpeg A really, really, really big kid!.jpeg The PJ Masks hear metal bending.jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko (2).jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko (3).jpeg Armadylan holding Gekko.jpeg The PJ Masks look over the wall.jpeg Armadylan on a flat car.jpeg Gekko grabs Armadylan.jpeg Where’d you go?.jpeg We’d be happy to help, big guy.jpeg Victory pose in Meet Armadylan.jpeg Happy Armadylan Sand Drawing.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-40-15.png Owlette panicking on being invisible.png Screenshot 2018-12-01-09-44-51.png Screenshot 2018-12-01-09-44-53.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-44-47.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-30-18.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-30-57.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-43-11.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-44-33.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-42-41.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-12-08h52m13s197.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-25.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-17.png Romeo and Robot appears.png Nice going, Genius.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-30-19.png Mad-pj's-and-luna.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-12-08h53m43s82.png Armadylan what are you doing.png I know he is.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-10-51.png Wait, Armadylan, we'll help.png Victory pose in Nobody's Sidekick.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-12-20.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-16-06.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-14-48.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-18-24.png Owlette realizing that they were distracted by Night Ninja.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-12-03.png I guess we should unsplat them.png Owlette comforts Armadylan.png PJ Masks chatting after victory.png Armadylan and Owlette reading the flossy flash comics.png Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png PJ Masks laugh together with Armadylan.png Catboy makes a plan.jpeg Gekko falls into the power pondweed.jpeg Weakened Gekko.jpeg The power pondweed heals Gekko.jpeg Gekko glowing underwater.jpeg The master of the deep is back!.jpeg Catboy and Owlette are freed from the power pondweed freeze.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-24-22-35-05.png Ready to face the master of the deep?.jpeg Winking at the Master of the Deep.jpeg PJ Masks victory stance in Power Pondweed.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-06-04-07h47m32s204.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-04-07h47m08s239.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-04-07h47m01s154.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-04-07h46m06s122.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-05-02.png Gekko can’t hold on with the moths tickling him.jpeg Catboy looks through the telescope.jpeg The boys hug Owlette.jpeg Ninjalinos scare Cameron and the other kids away.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-11-21-07.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-11-21-52.png 38B2D91C-D483-4CE7-9EB8-4E953BD5F8B6.png The kids running away from the Pumpkin.png 7B157AE3-2E20-4607-8484-DCE1F1CC77E2.png Gekko carries Luna Girl in his arms again!.jpeg Gekko- BOO!!!.jpeg Gekko smiles at Luna Girl.jpeg They’ll never learn.jpeg PJ Masks High Five!.jpeg The PJ Masks got the goody bags.png How do you guys get on the moon.png No! Our HQ!.png Gekko and Kevin painting together.jpeg Connor, Amaya and Greg seeing the Wolfies' note.jpg Bad weather and bad wolfies... yikes!.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-11-08-56-34.png 417E4F41-6C42-42C7-98A9-6F54D5334C25.png 8225E404-3CF7-464A-80FB-20B3EE69710E.png 50E971A0-6EF0-4A5C-A1BE-39307F86401E.png You made us go up there all on our own!.png It's true, Rip.png Screenshot 2018-11-04-11-08-46.png Screenshot 2018-11-30-17-51-44.png 171E7397-7673-41D3-ABA5-615F57174975.png Gekko winks at Lionel.jpeg Gekko hugs Lionel.jpeg He’s cuter this size.jpeg PJ-masks-the-lizard-theft-victory-pose.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-04.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-09.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-33-25.png Screenshot 2018-12-02-20-15-34.png I’ll come rolling!.jpeg Armadylan hugs the PJ Masks.jpeg Okay! Cool buddy, but you can put us down now!.jpeg Maybe you can tag along with us for just one night.jpeg The PJ Masks talk while Armadylan lifts PJ Robot.jpeg Armadylan mopes while the PJ Masks look at each other.jpeg ED349BBE-81E4-414D-A14A-877820F6051F.png 10CB5089-49A2-4DF7-A200-D7FE9742955D.png F2F4C480-6808-4CDE-9004-6A7DE30E996E.png BD969A1A-3C3C-4509-BC85-34644A5FECF2.png The PJ Masks team up together.png Okay, little buddy.png Romeosactionstoys (2).png Romeosactionstoys (9).png Romeosactionstoys (10).png Romeosactionstoys (28).png Romeosactionstoys (33).png Romeosactionstoys (34).png Romeosactionstoys (38).png Romeosactionstoys (42).png Romeosactionstoys (51).png Romeosactionstoys (57).png Romeosactionstoys (59).png Romeosactionstoys (58).png Romeosactionstoys (55).png Romeosactionstoys (43).png Romeosactionstoys (40).png 95DFBE3C-06D5-4F1A-A724-407BC3C24405.jpeg DE6D2CD3-3CC6-4ABF-AD3F-3785F2D446F1.jpeg F23FB227-BC3C-4680-B80C-654F5FE06202.jpeg 1EE2C2B4-0C76-491D-B0AC-293031458376.png DA8C4BF0-598A-44A4-80A8-1C74CFB338E9.png 9F609837-F6A1-42EC-AD34-0C74E2418FF4.jpeg 99B17D49-25C7-45B2-A5EE-20599EC2473F.jpeg 4549D79D-52A6-4565-ABD2-92A619D4762D.jpeg 53D270C1-2E4E-44E0-A740-7FA1F76DDD1E.jpeg 7E9B9F3D-BBF6-4C53-BE03-5381126B8D35.jpeg Catboy thought he heard something.jpeg Catboy’s cat ears aren’t working right.jpeg Owlette tries to fly.jpeg 6EBF344A-0805-4620-A063-543088330D6B.jpeg Don’t just stare at them!.jpeg Moths off, Luna! They’re our powers!.jpeg A8E9B7B9-6FEF-4F06-AADF-E11A8DD25252.jpeg 90D62E4D-633E-4385-A243-CD858111BC3C.jpeg Catboy using super cat stripes to get back the powers.jpeg 1FA7DDAF-5DF7-41F5-97EB-832B8AB85F4E.jpeg A4391770-ABC6-409D-890E-C0C3BBA39AB6.jpeg C21B68DC-70B6-4DBF-9128-C29B574DB1C2.jpeg No, just the opposite, We’re super friends.jpeg EDEA6BB0-747C-4A5D-B439-290EC5615193.jpeg Romeo hugging the PJ Masks.png Screenshot 2019-02-06-16-24-21-1.png 6BA39383-8822-4C58-A033-A77620A72699.jpeg 64A37B6E-8019-4F39-83F6-3B95E8950992.jpeg F9E29230-7933-4ACC-983F-6544F9EDE70A.jpeg So cute! Just like brothers!.jpeg 46065917-3D16-4834-8CB3-9FD26B2A0EE5.jpeg F461913C-BE72-49B0-AEC7-105FABAB70F6.jpeg E9377061-587F-49AB-AF5D-CE8A764404D0.jpeg 22844FEA-A3F4-4175-AF4B-41B80852D542.jpeg PJ Masks victory pose in PJ Masks vs. Bad Guys United.png CF8D8B26-2A45-47F1-BED8-0FCB837FD655.jpeg Cute eyed Gekko.jpeg Just one bite.jpeg Sad and cute eyed Gekko.jpeg Owlette scolds Gekko.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-02-13h36m31s154.png Kevin licks Gekko.jpeg Screenshot 2019-04-16-13-49-58.png PJ Masks and PJ Robot back in the PJ Rocket.jpeg A258C2F5-66C6-4C98-98D3-0F14F6F2A7E1.jpeg E1AFDF66-B79D-4F08-84CB-C57E189E2A3A.jpeg Gekko hugs Armadylan.jpg I can hug better than that.jpeg Armadylan puts Gekko down.jpeg Robette hugs Armadylan.jpeg That’s a bit tight!.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h55m21s77.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h38m17s69.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h39m12s114.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m35s122.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h45m18s132.png Screenshot 2019-04-29-04-59-17.png VideoCapture_20190417-000010.jpg 23C51165-BE11-4BB7-98C9-75A99A5D8784.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m14s174.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h43m35s122.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-01-15h45m18s132.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h55m40s19.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h54m28s54.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-30-12h54m14s161.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h30m56s237.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h28m33s105.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-14h35m29s190.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-10-18h27m58s196.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-27-08h33m33s49.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-09-13h16m17s206.png Amaya and Greg going to Connor.png Amaya and Greg surprised to see Connor playing with Ruffles.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-13-11h46m49s251.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-13-11h48m12s57.png The PJ Masks victory pose and the portal opening symbol.jpeg Cute Werejalino and Gekko covered in trash.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h48m24s114.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h58m44s169.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h58m33s46.png Gekko_questioning_romeo.PNG Spooked.PNG Worried_pj_robot.PNG Ticked_off_pj_masks.PNG Pj_comet_pic_1.PNG Luna_is_my_waifu.PNG Surprised_pj_masks.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h50m24s37.png PJ Power!- Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko.jpeg Gekko glares at Owlette while Catboy is still shivering.jpeg Catboy and Gekko get mad at Owlette for being mad at Romeo.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h53m38s178.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h53m46s249.png The_PJ_Masks_and_Luna_Girl_hiding_from_Romeo.jpeg Owlette_says_that_she_is_doing_the_right_thing.jpeg Luna_gives_her_moths_the_signal.jpeg Owlette_whispers_to_Luna_Girl.jpeg Romeo’s_jetpack_breaks.jpeg The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Mothzuki, and the glowy moths watching Romeo drifting off in the canal.jpeg You know Owlette.jpeg PJ Masks in jail.jpg Is that even a good idea.jpg PJ Masks stop the rock.jpg PJ Masks splated.jpg Teacher sleeping.jpg They can get out of the jail.jpg Night Ninja's plan revealed.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-14h46m38s226.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-14h46m25s94.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-14h42m22s223.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-14h42m28s13.png Romeo's symbol.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-14h44m13s46.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-15h02m15s125.png RobotGoesWrong11.png RobotGoesWrong9.png RobotGoesWrong8.png RobotGoesWrong7.png Nice_victory_pose_at_Mystery_Mountain.jpeg Gekko_loves_Lionel_the_way_he_is.jpeg Gekko_gets_the_super_splat_in_a_red_bubble.jpeg Lionel's powers (1).jpg Lionel_looking_at_greg.PNG Greg_hugging_lionel.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h29m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h29m48s213.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h27m39s228.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h29m25s12.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h27m24s64.png The_PJ_Masks,_Luna_Girl,_moths,_and_Mothzuki_do_their_victory_pose.jpeg Mothzuki_hides_behind_Luna_Girl’s_back.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-06-11-08h30m24s80.png Can we get there on time?.png REPAL AND ATTRACT.png Were gonna Miss it!.png PJ's On the Lookout.png Giggle Giggle.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-01-13h31m48s115.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-01-13h08m00s160.png Gekko_giving_PJ_Robot_a_fistbump.PNG We_better_investigate.PNG Arrival_at_mystery_mountain.PNG Clouds_uwu.PNG Lol_their_faces.PNG The_pjs_on_their_rovers.PNG Booby_traps!_oh_no!.PNG Owlette_flying_with_gekko_and_catboy_grabbing_her_hands.PNG Something_strange_is_happening_here.PNG New_plan_to_get_to_the_top.PNG Bandicam_2019-06-24_16-10-12-579.jpg Bandicam_2019-06-24_16-15-27-699.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-06-27-08h14m59s231.png Bandicam_2019-06-24_17-43-09-975.jpg Bandicam_2019-06-24_16-14-34-303.jpg Bandicam_2019-06-24_16-14-23-476.jpg Bandicam_2019-06-24_07-39-47-903.jpg Owo_gekko.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-06-27-08h21m38s116.png Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-37-33-689.jpg Screenshot_20190921-123840.png Screenshot_20190921-123824.png PJ Rovers in aquatic mode.jpeg Gekko and pj robot singing pirate songs.PNG Fists in the middle.PNG Gekko looks a bit cramped...PNG Catboy surfing on his car.PNG Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-36-04-703.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-32-28-681.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-32-58-501.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-27-56-587.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-26-30-879.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-26-24-673.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-22-19-606.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-06 07-32-04-572.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-25-38-201.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 16-29-03-274.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 16-27-13-013.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 16-27-07-767.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 16-26-50-797.jpg Catboy sees his friends looking relaxed.jpeg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-31-11-748.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-31-22-790.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-31-30-482.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-32-33-872.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-32-39-388.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-36-28-118.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-36-47-280.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 16-36-57-555.jpg The PJ Masks try to shut the doors.jpeg bandicam 2019-07-12 17-35-12-967.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 17-52-00-674.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 17-50-46-370.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 19-44-31-269.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 19-47-33-655.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 19-48-32-612.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 19-48-43-333.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-01-03-630.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 20-03-51-909.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 20-03-40-650.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-12 20-03-30-019.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-03-56-838.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-04-18-913.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-04-36-550.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-05-12-092.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-05-51-679.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-06-20-042.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-07-33-015.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-10-28-550.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-06-39-083.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-07-24-001.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-45-27-288.jpg bandicam 2019-07-12 20-10-21-705.jpg The_PJ_Masks_playing_as_Luna_Girl,_Night_Ninja,_and_Romeo.jpeg The_PJ_Masks_talking_about_if_training_the_Wolfies_is_good_or_bad.jpeg The_PJ_Masks_and_Armadylan_talking_about_the_Wolfies.jpeg Kevin_and_Gekko_say_hello_to_each_other.jpeg wolfy kevin.PNG isnt it fangtastic.PNG kevin slips.PNG pj masks portray the villains.PNG the pjs tied up.PNG splat rope.PNG Arma-Leader victory pose.jpeg BF82F582-C5ED-4A01-940F-5E60166770EE.jpeg PJ_Masks,_Armadylan_and_Wolfy_Kids.png Connor thinks Wolfies are up to something.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-38-28-404.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-38-42-334.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-39-23-066.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-39-57-707.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-39-09-693.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-40-55-669.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-41-32-087.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-42-28-380.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-44-33-771.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-44-44-537.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-45-52-908.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-46-19-046.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-46-23-568.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-46-32-476.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-46-57-914.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-52-23-378.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-11-019.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-43-949.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-49-814.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-54-594.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-01-438.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-07-945.jpg Amaya,_Connor_and_Greg_walking_together.png The_PJ_Masks_look_inside_the_room..png The_PJ_Masks_continue_to_look_inside_the_room..png Greg_notices_a_piece_of_paper_on_the_floor.png I_think_Night_Ninja_swiped_all_this_stuff_because_he's_going_to_explore_Mystery_Mountain.png Greg_holds_up_the_list_he_found..png Greg_reads_the_list_out_loud.png In_that_case,_we_better_investegate.png PJ_Masks,_we're_on_our_way!_Into_the_night_to_save_the_day!.png The_PJ_Masks_watching_everything_through_the_PJ_PIcture_Player.png I don't like this.png The PJ Masks on their PJ Rovers, going to the Mystery Mountain portal.png The_PJ_Masks_searching_for_Night_Ninja.png Catboy_using_his_Cat_Ears_to_listen_for_Night_Ninja_and_his_Ninjalinos.png That_way!.png The_PJ_Masks_find_and_confront_Night_Ninja.png PJ_Masks_stuck_on_red_sticky_splat_ball.jpg High_five.jpg Everyone’s been fighting tonight.jpeg Gekko asks Luna Girl why she didn’t use Romeo or Night Ninja.jpeg The PJ Masks are trapped in lunar bubbles.jpeg Luna Girl explaining about bad energy.jpeg Mothzuki zaps Gekko.PNG Mothzuki''s crystal glows.PNG Catboy blames Gekko.PNG The PJ Masks find Mothzuki’s crystal.jpeg Fly Me to the Moon victory pose.jpeg Everyone hides behind Gekko.jpeg Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette block Mothzuki.jpeg Your powers have been confiscated.jpeg The PJ Masks and Luna Girl get blinded by the light.jpeg The PJ Masks and Luna Girl lead the moths with light.jpeg Not carrying much heavy stuff, huh?.jpeg School camping trip.PNG You, me, and my Magnet.jpeg Gekko catches Owlette and Catboy.jpeg Gekko confiscates Luna Girl’s Luna Magnet.jpeg Luna Girl places her hand on Gekko’s shoulder.jpeg Luna Girl explaining her plan to stop Mothzuki.jpeg Lionel On Luna’s arm.jpeg Lionel comforts Luna Girl.jpeg Hey! This is mine!.jpeg Luna Girl, Lionel, and Gekko sit together.jpeg owlette need flappy flying helper..PNG emergency pj masks meeting.PNG owlette raising her hand.PNG pj masks voting.PNG Look PJs! Motsuki charged my Magnet!.jpeg Cute eyed Catboy and Gekko.jpeg Catboy and Gekko give Luna the cute eyes.jpeg Screenshot_20190914-054958.png Screenshot_20190907-140858.png Screenshot_20190907-140913.png Screenshot_20190914-055109.png Screenshot_20190914-055317.png Armadylan_joins_in_the_PJ_Masks_victory_pose.jpeg Armadylan apologizes to the PJ Masks.jpeg Without our vehicles, we’re useless!.jpeg the pjm investigate the tracks.PNG pj robot checks the cameras.PNG maybe armadylan went car crazy.PNG He does stuff wrong, but he's not the baddie.PNG that gives me an idea.PNG Screenshot_20190921-112847.png Screenshot_20190921-113107.png Screenshot_20190921-165537.png Screenshot_20190921-165725.png Kevin joins the PJ Masks in their victory pose.jpeg Moonwolfy.jpg Screenshot 20190921-114123.png Screenshot_20190921-113621.png Screenshot_20190925-173659.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-27-14h26m38s164.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-27-15h42m25s60.png Screenshot_20190925-172858.png Screenshot_20190925-173022.png Screenshot_20190925-173105.png Screenshot_20190925-173307.png Screenshot_20190925-173547.png Screenshot_20190925-162139.png Screenshot_20190925-162200.png Screenshot_20190925-192226.png Screenshot_20190925-192249.png Screenshot_20190925-192302.png Screenshot_20190925-192427.png Screenshot_20190925-192642.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-27-14h30m04s177.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-27-15h05m56s175.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-27-15h43m16s52.png Gekko Muscles 01.png Gekko Muscles 02.png Gekko Muscles 08.png Gekko Muscles 09.png Gekko Muscles 10.png Gekko Muscles 12.png Gekko Muscles 13.png Gekko Muscles 14.png Gekko Muscles 16.png Owl Eyes 03.png Owl Eyes 05.png Owl Eyes 07.png Reinvention 19.png Moths Day 14.png Moths Day 15.png Moths Day 17.png Dance Party 02.png Dance Party 03.png Dance Party 04.png Dance Party 06.png Dance Party 07.png Dance Party 08.png Dance Party 12.png Dance Party 13.png Dance Party 16.png Dance Party 18.png Dance Party 19.png PJ Masks dancing!.png Dance Party 26.png Gekko Camouflage 01.png Gekko Camouflage 05.png Gekko Camouflage 09.png Gekko Camouflage 10.png Gekko Camouflage 15.png Gekko Camouflage 16.png Gekko Camouflage 19.png Teamwork 01.png Teamwork 02.png Teamwork 03.png Teamwork 06.png Teamwork 07.png Teamwork 08.png Teamwork 10.png Teamwork 12.png Teamwork 14.png Teamwork 15.png Teamwork 21.png Teamwork 23.png All Skills 01.png All Skills 04.png All Skills 06.png All Skills 07.png All Skills 10.png All Skills 12.png All Skills 15.png All Skills 17.png All Skills 18.png All Skills 20.png All Skills 21.png Gekko Improv 01.png Gekko Improv 02.png Gekko Improv 03.png Gekko Improv 04.png Gekko Improv 07.png Gekko Improv 10.png Gekko Improv 12.png Gekko Improv 14.png Gekko Improv 15.png Gekko Improv 20.png Singing_Heroes_02.png Singing_Heroes_04.png Singing_Heroes_05.png Singing_Heroes_06.png Singing_Heroes_10.png Singing_Heroes_14.png Singing_Heroes_21.png Singing_Heroes_22.png Team_Ninja_15.png Team_Ninja_17.png Team_Ninja_18.png Team_Ninja_21.png Job_4_All_02.png Job_4_All_03.png Who’s gonna clean this mess up?.png Job_4_All_05.png Job_4_All_06.png Job_4_All_07.png Job_4_All_08.png Job_4_All_10.png Job_4_All_11.png Job_4_All_13.png Job_4_All_18.png Job_4_All_21.png Job_4_All_22.png Taking_Turns_01.png Taking_Turns_03.png Taking_Turns_05.png Taking_Turns_06.png Taking_Turns_07.png Taking_Turns_09.png Taking_Turns_12.png Taking_Turns_15.png Taking_Turns_16.png Taking_Turns_17.png Taking_Turns_20.png Training_04.png Training_05.png Training_08.png Training_10.png Training_11.png Training_13.png Training_14.png Training_15.png Training_16.png Training_17.png Training_18.png Training_19.png Training_20.png Training_21.png Surprise!.png Happy_Birthday,_Luna!.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h54m47s44.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h55m50s163.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h56m43s180.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h56m57s59.png GekkoMobileMischief.png GekkoMobileMischief6.png Robot's_Washed_Up_(28).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(29).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(30).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(33).png Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-08-11-711.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-07-21-747.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-07-08-901.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-06-20-270.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-05-40-728.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-04-16-626.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-04-11-391.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-03-39-274.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-03-32-590.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-03-15-513.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 08-03-02-556.jpg Owlette_Power_Up_(34).png Owlette_Power_Up_(33).png Owlette_Power_Up_(31).png Owlette_Power_Up_(27).png Owlette_Power_Up_(25).png Owlette_Power_Up_(24).png Owlette_Power_Up_(20).png Owlette_Power_Up_(18).png Owlette_Power_Up_(17).png Owlette_Power_Up_(14).png Owlette_Power_Up_(7).png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m30s228.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m44s103.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m59s4.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m33s48.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m26s233.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m07s41.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m00s222.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h13m47s105.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki10.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki6.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki2.png Category:Galleries (Characters)